Forgotten Memories
by Aelita-Ichigo
Summary: Italy never forgot about Holy Rome, but always questioned why he never came back. Now Germany is starting to have memories that aren't his.


**Ok I want to make some things clear before you read this. One. This is my first fan fiction. So please bear with me. Two. I don't own any of the characters just the story. **

* * *

><p>Forgotten Memories<p>

By: Aelita-Ichigo

Chapter 1

Germany never knew where he was born, or really where he was from. He never really cared. All he knew was that Germania raised him and Prussia. He never really thought about it. He just accepted it.

It was a normal day. Germany in one of his best military outfits, was getting some paper work ready to go meet with his boss the next day. Italy attempting to be helpful, but as usual ended up causing more trouble than help. After awhile the hyper brunette gave up and decided it would be better just to play with Germany's dogs.

"Germany?" Italy said in an attempt to get his friend's attention as he sat down at the desk opposite the blonde.

"Yes Italy?" Germany responded. Too engrossed in his paper work to look up at the Italian.

"Did anyone tell you, you look a lot like Holy Rome?" Italy asked the German man. With this question asked, Germany looked up with a quisitive look on his face. His crystal blue eyes looked into Italy's brilliant amber eyes. Trying to figure out why Italy asked such a question.

"Not really." He said in his low stern voice. Still confused about Italy's abrupt question.

"What made you think of this Italy?"

"Ve~ . . ." Italy started but stopped and bit his lip before trying again.

"Well . . ." Italy look down at the desk. Sadness spread across his Mediterranean tanned face. His amber eyes' became somber and dull with sadness. Germany just looked at Italy, trying to figure out what was going on in the Italian's head.

"Well, I always wonder what happen to him." Italy said finally, as he pulled his knees up against his chest.

"People always say he's dead." The usually cheerful nation added sadly.

"Italy" Germany started.

"I bet he's fine and well." Germany said trying to comfort his friend.

"If he was fine then, why didn't he come back like the said he would!" Italy demanded. Yelling at the German uncharacteristically. Germany had never seen Italy ever get angry. "_What ever promise Holy Rome didn't keep really upset Italy." _Germany thought to himself.

Italy rose to his feet quickly. He clenched his knuckles so tightly that they turned white.

"He said he would always protect me!" Italy screamed at Germany. Tears of frustration built up in his amber eyes.

"He said he loved me!" Germany could do nothing as tears streamed down his friend's tan face. Italy sat back down in the chair and put is elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes.

"He promised that he would come back for me!" Italy added quieter. His body trembled uncontrollably. Germany got up from behind the desk and hurried over to his whimpering friend.

"Italy . . ." Germany knelt down on one knee and lightly patted Italy's wet cheek with a tissue he pulled out of his pocket.

"Why did he leave me alone when he promised he would come back for me?" Italy said, still crying looking up at Germany with wet puffy eyes.

"I don't know Italy. I don't know." Germany said softly still wiping Italy's cheek.

Italy pulled on Germany's jacket with both hands pulling him closer. The blonde looked down at the man grapping his coat as the Italian nation clenched Germany's green military coat tighter with his hands, turning his knuckles white again. Burying his face in the taller nations chest. Unable to stop the tears.

Germany felt the need to protect the smaller man and he wrapped his arms around him. Italy leaned forward, putting all of his weight on Germany's chest.

"Germany I'm sorry." Italy apologized . " I'm getting your coat all wet." Italy said sniffling as he pulled away from Germany, looking at Germany's crystal blue eyes with his amber eyes red, raw, and puffy from crying.

Germany pulled Italy back into a hug.

"It's ok Italy." He said in an attempt to sooth the tearful Italian while petting his hair.

"Just let it all out."

"Germany?" His voice muffled by Germany's coat.

"Yes?" Germany asked still petting Italy's hair. A small voice called out in a whisper Germany almost didn't hear it.

"Thank you."

Germany continued to pet Italy's hair until the small man fell asleep against his chest.

"_He looks so calm and innocent like a child." _Germany thought to himself looking down at the sleeping man leaning on his chest.

Germany slowly rose from his crouch. Cradling Italy as if he was a child. He brushed Italy's soft hair out of his eyes.

"_His cheeks are still puffy . . . " _Germany thought to himself.

Germany quickly walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and laid Italy gently on the bed. Grabbing a spare blanket from the closet, Germany wrapped Italy in the soft blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Sleep well Italy." Germany whispered as he put his hand on Italy's cheek. He pulled back his hand and Italy whimpered in his sleep as if he missed Germany's hand on his cheek.

Germany turned to leave the room and retire to his own room when he was stopped by a voice whispering out.

"Holy Rome . . . ."

Germany turned and softly smiled at Italy.

"You really do still care about him don't you?"


End file.
